Evolve
"Evolve" is a single by Bentley Jones released on 2nd May, 2014 under the Remix Factory Music label. http://bentleyjones.com/music/discography/evolve/ http://bentleyjones.com/2014/05/02/new-single-evolve-out-now/ The single is also featured on the fourth full-length studio album Defying Gravity. http://bentleyjones.com/music/discography/tba-2014-album/ http://bentleyjones.com/music/lyrics/evolve/ The artwork of the single was revealed on 25th April, 2014. http://bentleyjones.com/2014/04/25/evolve-artwork-revealed/ The music video of "Evolve" was uploaded to YouTube on 1 May, 2014 and is featured on the Deluxe Edition DVD of Defying Gravity. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uX6910LyvfA http://bentleyjones.com/music/discography/defying-gravity-deluxe-edition/ Single track listing #"Evolve" #"Evolve" (PHUNKST★R Vocal Mix)* #"Evolve" (Instrumental)* #"Evolve" (PHUNKST★R Radio Mix)** #"Evolve" (Vocal Stem)*** Videos File:Evolve (Official Video) - Bentley Jones|"Evolve" (Official Video) File:Evolve (Teaser) - Bentley Jones|"Evolve" (Teaser) File:Evolve (Live Ukulele Acoustic) - Bentley Jones|"Evolve" (Live Ukulele Acoustic) Lyrics I can feel it coming, there has been a change Something tells me things will never be the same Something deep inside; a love that never dies I feel I’m growing Something in the air, you taste it on your tongue A multi-generation, the old and the young A shift behind the scenes of multicoloured dreams Without us knowing Nobody has seen the best side of me Now I take my place standing tall I’ll show you all Nobody has seen just what I will be And they’re waiting for me to fall So I will fly, leave my mark in the sky Down on earth you will see it all (We’re going to evolve) Try, now we’re gonna say goodbye And the audience will see it all (We’re going to evolve) Everyone I know is trying to move on The ones that haven’t fell behind and now they’re gone We miss them but today the memory fades away We never look back Everybody wants to build a legacy You have to be strong otherwise that will not be It’s going to be rough, you gotta be tough Keeping it on track Nobody has known the pain we’ve been through Now we’re wearing our scars with pride The truth is inside Nobody has known the path that we choose Now we’re walking, we’re not gonna hide And we will fly, leave our mark in the sky Down on earth you will see it all (We’re going to evolve) Try, now we’re gonna say goodbye And the audience will see it all (We’re going to evolve) I can feel it coming there has been a change It’s racing through like ocean waves across my brain But where’s the line between the love and the pain? Something tells me things will never be the same But in the loss we find the things that we can gain We’re going to evolve So I will fly, leave my mark in the sky Down on earth you will see it all (We’re going to evolve) Try, now we’re going to say goodbye And the audience will see it all (We’re going to evolve) Gallery Artwork Evolve cover art.jpg|"Evolve" cover art 10259722 10152108034807157 3319586378694087930 n.jpg|"Evolve" Facebook advertisement 10177502_10152120027922157_5310559019341398737_n.jpg|"Evolve" Out Now Facebook advertisement 10172785 10152150434792157 1794332202487887013 n.jpg|"Evolve" Facebook advertisement 1500x500.jpg|"Evolve" Twitter advertisement 1500x500_2.jpg|"Evolve" Out Now Twitter advertisement thwBQfBr.jpeg|"Evolve" Twitter background Evolve YouTube banner.jpg|"Evolve" YouTube banner Wrapper_may2014.jpg|Bentley Jones Official Site wrapper "Evolve" themed Headerwigdet8_evolve_prerelease.gif|"Evolve" website widget Headerwigdet8_evolve_outnow2.gif|"Evolve" website widget evolve_freedownload_sidebar_widget.gif|"Evolve" PHUNKST★R Radio Mix Free Download website widget Evolve_facebookdonwload_520x150.jpg|"Evolve" PHUNKST★R Radio Mix Free Download Facebook widget Evolve_Official_Video_artwork.jpg|"Evolve" Official Video artwork Press Shots MG 4086 full web.jpg|"Evolve" - Press Shot 1 MG 4133 full web.jpg|"Evolve" - Press Shot 2 MG 4082 full web.jpg|"Evolve" - Press Shot 3 MG 4086 web crop.jpg|"Evolve" - Press Shot 1 Crop MG 4133 web crop.jpg|"Evolve" - Press Shot 2 Crop MG 4082 web crop.jpg|"Evolve" - Press Shot 3 Crop External Links *"Evolve" single on BentleyJones.com *"Evolve" lyrics on BentleyJones.com References Category:Singles Category:Defying Gravity songs Category:Defying Gravity music videos Category:Originals Category:Live songs